


Smile

by soubae97



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, More fluff :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru just wants to see Makoto's real smile...just one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Sometimes Haru wondered what Makoto's real smile was. He swore he's seen it more then anybody else but Makoto had several different smiles and the real one evaded his eyes more then he wished. Makoto had a wonderful smile, one that brought smiles upon those around them; caused smiles to appear on his friends when they were sad and cheered up strangers. But Makoto was good at hiding his feelings when he needed to. 

Haru knew that there was at least five different smiles that his best friend had. His real one; one for covering up pain; one where he pretended to be happy; one annoyed one and one he called the angry smile. THAT one scared him and he highly suggested to those who caused it to happen to run far, far away. He saw that one a lot when they were playing video games and Makoto lost. He...was very serious when it came to video games. 

The two that concerened him most was the ones he had seen far too often. Makoto smiling for the sake of appearing happy, trying to be strong for his friends. Makoto trying to hold things together and Makoto trying to assure everyone he was just fine. Haru never asked him to do any of that....but Makoto cared more for the others then he did...for his own feelings.

Haru did ask one thing of him: A real smile. The smile he saw when they first joined the swim club as kids; the real smile when they all won a race; the real smile where his eyes lit up and his entire face smiled. The smile when they went to a fair and Haru won him a giant panda plush. The smile when Ren and Ran first learned to walk and Haru was there to see it.   
He wanted that smile....he just wanted to see it. Just one more time.


End file.
